


Чёрный ягуар

by masatyan



Category: Far Cry Primal, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: FarCry:Primal!AU, где Джаккар (Джон) путешествует по Урусу в поисках пропавших винджа и приручает маленького чёрного ягуара, который оказался оборотнем.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	Чёрный ягуар

**Author's Note:**

> Можно подумать, что я слегка переиграла в Фар край...но это не так.) Играла давно и не всё, поэтому простите за какие-то неточности вселенной те, кто играл и прошёл всё)  
> Лежал в черновиках с мая, даже если вам не понравится и вы скажете, что всё это мягко говоря "Г", я просто не хотела оставлять его брошенным и незаконченным.  
> Тапков можно накидать много, но это же просто аушка, так что не будьте злыми)

Подстилка из шкуры тигра и соломенная подушка пропускали к телу холод пещеры, факел грел у стены и его слабый свет давил на веки, снаружи пели птицы и издавали гармоничные, усыпляющие звуки, однако сон к Джаккару всё равно не шёл.

Так и не сумев сомкнуть глаз до рассвета, воин лежал на подстилке и слушал как его небольшое племя начало свою жизнь: женщины занялись едой и хозяйством, мужчины отправлялись на охоту, пара ребятишек голосисто носились вокруг с палками, воображая себя сильными воинами.

А Джаккар не находил в себе сил подняться с постели и выйти из прохладной тени пещеры, вспоминая то, как он в одночасье лишился семьи, племени и прошлой жизни, ушедшей вместе с голодом и соломенными полями на закате. Отрывками помнились вечер у костра и голодная ночь, пропахшая запахом палёной волчьей шерсти, ему тогда практически с боем пришлось прорываться через кишащий хищниками лес.

Встретив Сейлу, ставшую ему сестрой, Джаккар обрёл семью и до недавнего времени, спасая разбросанных по всему Урусу винджа, чувствовал себя могучим и сильным, однако, семья была неполной и этого было не достаточно, чтобы продолжать чувствовать себя сильным воином и вождём.

Полубезумный шаман Тинсей принял Джаккара за избранного и при помощи ритуалов, таких же древних, как земли Уруса, с добавлением крови животных и их врагов, редких трав, расширяющих сознание, обучил его чувствовать с животными особую связь. С лёгкой руки шамана, обёрнутого в шкуру волка, Джаккар стал способен понять и приручить любое животное.

***

Неслышно ступая по хрустящей соком траве, Джаккар пришёл, кажется, слишком поздно. Поселение винджа было разорено, деревянные хижины, обтянутые плотными шкурами были объяты огнём, тела убитых людей с торчащими из спин стелами, а где-то с разможёнными головами лежали на земле. Воин с болью во взгляде оглядывал то, что оставили после себя Удам, кровожадные и беспощадные. На фоне голубого утреннего неба, среди звуков трещащей в огне древесины, чирикающих в отдалении птиц, поднимались чёрные столпы дыма, щиплющего глаза и затрудняющего дыхание.

Обходя хижины и проходя мимо той, до которой огонь ещё не добрался, мужчина внезапно услышал кошачий рык, больше испуганный, чем угрожающий, но от того не менее опасный. Спешно приблизившись ко входу, и прячась за стеной, он аккуратно заглянул во внутрь уцелевшей хижины и увидел забившегося между мешками со шкурами детёныша чёрного ягуара.

Котёнок рычал и мяукал, сверкая на высокого, крупного воина, пахнущего мускусом и силой, янтарными глазами. Он скалился и шипел, пытаясь отодвинуться дальше, да только давно уже упёрся спиной в дублёную стену. Детёныш ягуара не доверял, но ещё больше боялся: и бушующего снаружи огня, и тяжёлого запаха крови от незнакомца, который мог как убить ради шкуры, так и уйти, оставив его умирать.

Неторопливо, без резких движений потянувшись рукой назад в сумку за приманкой из вымоченного в целебных травах куска мяса, Джаккар раздумывал о причинах того, что в разрушенном селении забыл маленький, хищный зверёк.

Мог ли он быть чужой ручной причудой?

Нащупав специально заготовленное мясо, Джаккар бросил его на пол перед шипящим котёнком. Тот в свою очередь не сводил с него взгляда янтарно-жёлтых глаз, а учуяв запах угощения, пошевелил длинными чёрными усами и негромко зашипел, выжидающе уставившись на охотника.

Джаккар, замерев и не двигаясь, чтобы не провоцировать напуганного зверя, смотрел в ответ, боковым зрением замечая, что гореть начала одна из стен некрепкого строения.

Шевельнув усами ещё раз, не удержавшись и принюхавшись, зверь неторопливо выскользнул из своего укрытия, потоптался неуверенно передними лапами перед ароматно пахнущим угощением, взглянул на замершего Даккара жалобно, вероятно ожидая удара сверху, но потянулся мордочкой к мясу и вцепился в него клыками.

Вожак племени винджа осторожно присел на корточки перед склонившим морду зверем, следя за каждой эмоцией в поведении маленького хищника. Сглотнув волнительный ком вставший в сильном горле, Джаккар протянул к зверю не скрытую мехом руку, подставляя пахнущую маслами и травами ладонь под влажный чуткий нос. Детёныш ягуара, встретившись с ним янтарным взглядом, утробно и низко мурлыкнув, обнюхал чуть подрагивающие от волнения мазолистые пальцы и ткнулся лбом в раскрытую ладонь.

Джаккар улыбнулся и провёл рукой по короткому жёсткому меху на чёрной мордочке, вновь заглядывая своими карими с ленивым веком глазами в невероятно жёлтые и умные кошачьи.

— Идём, — позвал за собой охотник ягуара, направляясь прочь из горящего селения, полностью уверенный, что зверь последует за ним.

Ягуар недолго смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре винджа, быстро нагнав того рысцой и, выпрыгнув неожиданно из кустов, потёрся мягким боком о ногу возвышавшегося над ним человека.

***

— Звёздочка, опять ты все руки мне исцарапал, — покачал головой Джаккар, сидя на камне после игр с неуёмным котёнком, любуясь заходящим солнцем и пытаясь обтереть искусанные руки соком заживляющих трав.

Вроде бы угомонившийся ягуар, примявший своей увесистой жилистой тушкой мягкую траву, тут же весь подобрался и в один прыжок напрыгнул на мужчину сзади, мягко впиваясь когтями в одежду, осторожно прихватывая клыками за плечо, игриво жмурясь и фырча.

Джаккар бархатно рассмеялся в тишине наступающей ночи и мимолётно огладил мягкую морду рукой. Аккуратно, но всё же ощутимо оттолкнувшись лапами от спины воина, Звёздочка отбежал назад, а затем быстро разогнавшись в несколько прыжков, перепрыгнул через мужчину и, тут же извернувшись, притёрся боком о голое бедро и недовольно рыкнул.

— Знаю, что не девочка, — ответил Джаккар так, словно бы вёл со зверем диалог и понимал, в чём была причина такой оживлённости котёнка. — Но глаза у тебя всё равно яркие, как у звезды, а сам ты чёрный. Так что выбирай: либо Звёздочка, либо Ночь.

Ощутив, как челюсти сжались на боку, мужчина рассмеялся и оттолкнув наглую морду широкой ладонью с грубой кожей, тут же поймал её в свои руки, чтобы склониться и в такой же звериной ласке, потереться щекой о мягкую шерсть твёрдого лба.

Сидя на твёрдой подстилке из каменного основания и тонкой истёршейся шкуры поверх у горящего алым костра под бескрайним пологом чёрного, усеянного бесчисленным количеством звёзд, неба Джаккар чувствовал бедром правой ноги тепло пушистого бока, пристроившегося рядом.

Вдалеке выли дикие волки, но воин практически не обращал на эти звуки, как и на стрёкот стрекоз, а также шорох травы, никакого внимания, потому что запах Звёздочки отгонял всякого хищника.

***

В поселении к Звёздочке отнеслись крайне настороженно: женщины ворчали, дети меньше шумели, мужчины не выпускали оружия из рук. Что и немудрено, хищный зверь, бродит совсем рядом. До встречи с Джаккаром, в лесу, — и задрал бы Звёздочка любого, — тут не выйдет не бояться.

Однако, Джаккар, настоял как вожак на том, чтобы ягуар свободно ходил по селению. Сперва маленький хищник бродил за Джаккаром хвостиком, не спеша расслабляться в многолюдном месте и передвигался совсем бесшумно. Засыпал время от времени на крышах навесов, таскал мясо у женщин, лакал воду из ручья и грелся на солнышке, гоняя птиц и прочую живность.

Вожак и не заметил, как освоившийся и прижившийся в деревне котёнок начал носиться по извилистым улочкам селения вместе с шумной, громкой ребятнёй, ловко перепрыгивая по крышам хибар и навесов.

Гладя наигравшегося зверя по лоснящейся, здоровой чёрной шерсти, Джаккар сидел у костра и с улыбкой слушал радостные рассказы ребятни.

Зверь никогда не спал в пещере Джаккара, только у входа, охраняя, или на навесе рядом, свесив вниз длинный чёрный хвост. Просыпаясь винджа теперь первым делом будил сладко спящего ягуара, оглаживая выделяющиеся на спине лопатки и приминая мягкие ушки.

Джаккар приручал многих других животных, но лишь со Звёздочкой он практически не расставался. Женщины племя неодобрительно ворчали, когда зверь рычал, не пропуская никого в пещеру и не давая им разделить с вожаком племени ложе в холодную летнюю ночь.

Джа не говорил этого вслух, не выказывал одобрения открыто, но был благодарен за то, что его уединение никто не нарушал.

***

Проснувшись и не найдя рядом Звёздочку, Джаккар обеспокоенно взъерошил волосы, вытряхивая из спутанных косм ветки и листья. Прохладный утренний воздух заставлял ёжится и гнал по коже мурашки. Учуяв лежащую рядом с костром рыбу, воин с улыбкой начал собирать ветки в кучу, ожидая возвращения своего зверя.

Время шло, а Звёздочка всё не возвращался. Угрюмо зажарив несколько рыбин на костре и без удовольствия съев их, он утёр лицо рукой и пошёл на поиски по оставленным зверем следам.

Спустившись с возвышенности к реке, зоркий глаз заметил примятую, слишком мокрую траву.

_Вот он добежал до речки, наловил рыбы, но видимо всё принёс самому Джаккару._

_Стаскав всё в прогоревшему костру, — прыгнул в траву и долго носился по поляне за косулями_.

Когда воин, перепрыгивая через ствол обрушенного дерева, вышел к поляне с виднеющимся вдали водопадом, внезапно животные следы сменились человеческими.

— Что за чертовщина? — недоумённо выдохнул Джаккар, присаживаясь на корточки и осторожно прослеживая пальцами черты человеческой ноги, отпечатавшиеся на сочной примятой траве.

Маленькая, юношеская ступня оставила в траве лёгкий пружинистый след.

Джаккар побледнел, представив, что какой-нибудь урус или винджа могли напасть на заигравшегося ягуара, застав животное врасплох, и внимательнее уставился на гору, вверху которой виднелся водопад. Шагая быстро и абсолютно неслышно, винджа стремительно поднимался по каменистой дороге.

Поднявшись на вершину, где в отдалении шумел водопад, Джаккар шумно дышал и шёл уже не особо скрываясь. Удивительно красивая тропа из мягкой травы, цветов и гладких камней извилистой лентой поднималась вверх.

Винджа вздохнул и увидел, что на гладких, плотных листьях какого-то растения, аккуратно и витиевато разложенных на камнях, нежась в воде, откинув голову на каменистый край, лежал юноша с чёрными как ночь, сверкающими как смоль волосами. Они рассыпались по гладким зелёным листьям искристыми чёрными травинками, сияли как шерсть Звёздочки, блестящие от воды и солнца.

Джакар сглотнул и хищным темнеющим взглядом проследил изгиб загорелых, цвета пламенного заката плеч, и как-то не сразу отметил, что под родинками и веснушками, рассыпанным на коже как капельки утренней росы, ветвились и расползались по телу чёрные рисунки.

Рисунки, намертво втёртые в кожу.

Он не мог понять, стоя на месте и не смея пошевелиться, почему же от чужака не хотелось отводить глаз.

С силой тряхнув головой, винджа сделал шаг назад.

На шум треснувшей под ногой Джаккара ветки, мальчишка плавно, грациозно-собрано обернулся и уставился на мужчину жёлтыми, как звёздный свет глазами.

Вода струилась по его смуглому лицу, капала с длинных ресниц больших и умных глаз, чертила дороги меж крупных родинок, оседала на блестящих мясистых губах, чуть приоткрытых в оскале. По телу воина прошёлся импульс собранности, готовности напасть или бежать, но он так и остался недвижимо стоять на месте, потому что сколько угодно лунных светил могли бы сбивать его с толку, но глаза Звёздочки, он не смог бы спутать ни с чьими.

Мальчишка, который по меркам винджа, уже мог бы зваться охотником, наравне с мужчинами племя, воззрился на Джаккара не менее удивлённым взглядом; повёл носиком, словно принюхивался, и узнавание растеклось по его телу горячим отваром, отражаясь расслабленностью в движениях и глазах.

Губы мальчишки дёрнулись в улыбке, он, поднимая шумные, но ласкающие слух и дарящие странное умиротворение в утренних звуках леса, брызги, аккуратно поднялся и, поставив руки на разложенные на камнях листья, вылез из воды, прогибаясь, как кошка в спине, давая приоткрывшему рот Джаккару, разглядеть все рисунки украшавшие смуглое, тощее тело.

— Р-р-р! — прорычал мальчишка, будто пытаясь что-то произнести и вместе с этим отряхнуться от воды, но быстро надул губы, сморщил носик и, как стоял, на четвереньках двинулся в сторону остолбеневшего мужчины, подползая ближе и потираясь мокрым боком о его голую ногу.

Мурашки разбежались по телу от места соприкосновения горячей кожи, несущей на себе влажный холод. Мальчишка продолжал тереться о его бедро головой, преданно заглядывая безумно яркими янтарными глазами в лицо.

— З-звёздочка? — недоверчиво спросил Джа, опустившись на одно колено и взяв аккуратно прохладное от воды и ветра личико в свои горячие ладони.

Пристально вглядываясь в незнакомое лицо, но такие знакомые глаза, мальчишка радостно всматривался в него в ответ.

— Р-р-р-р! — хотел ягуар привычно шлёпнуть мужчину лапой по голове, но хрупкая смуглая ладонь с тонкими пальцами лишь запуталась в его тёмных волосах, увязая в мягкой человеческой «шерсти».

Встав на колени и выпрямившись в спине, мальчишка подключил вторую руку, запутывая и взъерошивая волосы винджа ещё больше. Фыркая себе под нос и улыбаясь, молодой перевёртыш касался Джаккара так неловко и по звериному, словно не знал, как управлять своим телом. Как вести себя, по-человечески.

Покачав головой, вожак накинул юнцу на плечи свою шкуру волка, чтоб не мёрз и повёл обратно к костру.

***

Тинсей долго разглядывал человеческий облик Звёздочки, изучал дотошно рисунки на его теле и посматривал на недовольного Джаккара со странным прищуром, зловеще, безумно и как всегда не к месту начал хохотать.

— Не опасный, — вынес наконец-то, после многочасовых осмотров, свой вердикт шаман, вновь разводя какой-то отвар в своей ритуальной чаше. — Говорить сможет, но мало.

— Почему? — наблюдая за тем, как тут же опустившийся на четвереньки Звёздочка прополз к нему и свернулся калачиком за спиной, тёплым животом прижимаясь к пояснице Джаккара.

— Дикому ближе звериное, чем человеческое, — кратко и как всегда загадочно отозвался Тинсей, начиная напевать какой-то заунывный однотонный мотив.

Пока винджа скользил пальцами в чёрных гладких волосах спящего и задумчиво разглядывал идеально ровные линии идущие поперёк его бёдер, на деревню напали и снаружи доносились крики.

***

Перекинувшийся в зверя быстрее, чем Джаккар успел подскочить на ноги, Звёздочка трусцой пронёсся мимо мужчины и без его команды бросился терзать громадных страшных урусов.

Джаккар резал глотки острыми камнями, ягуар терзал стальные шеи острыми клыками, но урусы и вдвоём можно было отбить свою территорию. Другие винджа смело сражались, защищая женщин и детей, но падали один за другим, не давая Джаккару времени, чтобы успеть спасти их.

Яростно взревев, Джа бросился в сторону предводителя урусов, подавая руками ягуару сигнал, чтобы тот зашёл сзади и отвлёк. Против животной скорости и реакции никакого оружия урус противопоставить не мог.

Когда поселение с трудом, но оказалось отбито, Джаккар, тяжело дыша едва не пробитой в поединке грудиной, испачканный в густой вязкой крови с головы до ног, осматривал дымящиеся кое-где, разрушенные хибары и вновь чувствовал, что не справился со своим предназначением.

Сидящий на земле ягуар смотрел на него пристально и понимающе, кровь крупными каплями стекала с приоткрытой, окровавленной пасти. Розоватый язык завораживающим движением прошёлся по окрашенным в алый клыкам и скользнул по чёрной шерсти лица, совершив круг и юркнув обратно.

Зверю нравился их вкус и Джаккар, глядя на это, жестоко улыбнулся.

— Было вкусно, Звезда моя? — направляясь к реке, чтобы умыться и игнорируя потуги суетящихся вокруг него женщин, попросту обходя их, спросил Джаккар, зная что зверь довольно прорычит и пойдёт следом.

Стоя в быстрых водах реки по пояс, Джа безмятежно смывал засохшую кровь с юношеского лица, сосредоточенно вглядываясь карими глазами в тонкие чёрточки рисунков, которых он отчего-то не замечал прежде. Мальчишке вода почти доставала до груди, что и неудивительно, ведь Джаккар был значительно выше.

В очередной раз проводя большим пальцем по уголку распухших от долгого трения губ, мужчина удивлённо наблюдал за тем как язык ягуара выскользнул наружу и облизнув подушечку пальца, позволил заострённым зубам сомкнуться на нём в аккуратной ласке.

Человек или всё-таки зверёнок? — задавался мужчина вопросом, разглядывая такого доверчивого и игривого мальчишку, малейшие действия которого начали распалять в нём такой жар, какого не могла зажечь в его теле ещё ни одна женщина.

И даже сейчас стоя в холодной хлёсткой воде, которая сводила судорогами мышцы, он хотел его _внимания_. К своим губам, к своим глазам, к своему горячему естеству и громко стучащему в груди сердцу.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Джаккар неспешно огладил мальчишеские плечи, спустился ладонями под воду прослеживая путь некоторых рисунков на его теле, переместил крупные ладони на поясницу и, давая время вывернуться, притянул юношу ближе. К своей широкой, твёрдой груди.

Желтоглазая звезда с пухлыми губами и созвездиями родинок на лице приникла к его груди головой, прислушиваясь к ритму сердца и пригреваясь в знакомых руках. Мурча и потираясь подбородком о грохочущую грудную клетку воина, ягуар щурился счастливо и скрёб длинными острыми когтями Джаккару по спине в своей звериной ласке.

Собственные желания ставили винджа в тупик.

Положив ладонь на затылок мальчишки, мужчина заставил его приподнять голову и посмотреть на него.

Крупные кошачьи глаза ожидающе смотрели на Джаккара в ответ и в их янтарной радужке мужчина видел свое отражение: увлечённое, пленённое, жаждущее завладеть и прикоснуться. Звёздочка перевёл взгляд на его губы и Джа склонился над ним горным орлом, чтобы добраться до своего долгожданного поцелуя.

Приникнув горячими губами к подрагивающим пухлым и несдержанно смяв их в поцелуе, мужчина отстранился в следующее же мгновение, чтобы недовольный Звёздочка сам потребовал от него ласку.

***

— Сейла — сестра, вам нечего бояться, — делая акцент на букве «р» недовольно объясняла что-то Сейла, когда Джаккар услышал чужой разговор и остановился за несколькими палатками.

— На сегодняшнем празднике Налу окажет Джаккару честь, — хвастливо говорила охотница, которая показала бы любому мужчине то, как надо выслеживать добычу.

— Да ради Солнца, — благословила стоящих вокруг неё женщин Сейла и продолжила набирать стрелы в колчан.

Джаккар прошёл дальше, и, как вожак племени, сел на самый высокий камень, чтобы оттуда наблюдать за ритуальными танцами женщин, которые, будучи разрисованными, танцевали без одежды. Они манили мужчин своими красивыми телами, колыхающимися прелестями и звуком бьющихся о тело бус. Высокими голосами выкрикивали под ритм барабанов, неся в происходящее дух праздника.

Свет огромного костра бросал на тела танцующих женщин причудливые тени, звук барабанов, заглушающий звуки ночной природы и рёв диких животных, звенел в голове. Жар гулял по телу мужчины, но ни одна клеточка его тела не наполнялась желанием при взгляде на них. Винджа хотелось лишь одного и он жадно смотрел в сторону тёмного провала своей пещеры.

Когда гул танцующих винджа внезапно стих, Джа перевёл взгляд к костру и обомлел, когда увидел своего маленького ягуара в человеческом облике и в одной лишь набедренной повязке.

На его голове были бусы из ракушек и камней, которые контрастно смотрелись на его чёрных блестящих волосах из-за своей белизны. На шее висели бусы с разноцветными камнями, но главным украшением смуглой кожи оставались ровные полосы и рисунки чёрного цвета, расположенные по всему его телу.

Когда мальчишка чересчур грациозно для своего неуклюжего тела двинулся в танце, ведя плечами и покачивая бёдрами, барабаны вновь завели свой ритм, а винджа с интересом уставились на юнца, которого не видели прежде.

Завлекая Джаккара плавными движениями, выписывая в воздухе руками круги и прочие фигуры, хитрющий мальчишка медленно, но верно пробирался к нему, босыми ногами ступая по пеплу.

Слюна обильно отделялась во рту при взгляде на тонкого, жилистого мальчишку. Тело обуял привычный огонь и Джаккар, не дожидаясь конца, резко поднялся и пройдя мимо стоящих перед ним женщин, взяв Звёздочку за руку, увлёк за собой в пещеру.

Оказавшись внутри каменного жилища, где свет исходил лишь от горящих факелов, стоящих у стен, дикий кот отступил от мужчины и опустился на колени, ползком добираясь до лежанки Джаккара. Не смея отвести взгляда от того, как плавно двигались под тёмной кожей лопатки, как двигались его бёдра, блестящие от испарины, мужчина с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не накрыть непослушного юнца сверху.

Звёздочка потоптался у лежанки и опустив на мягкую шкуру лишь руки и голову, так и остался дожидаться своего винджа, стоя на коленях. Ощущение, что будь у него хвост, то он поднял бы его к верху, не отпускало разум мужчины.

Подошедший ближе и осевший на колени Джа любовался тем, как рассыпались бусы по мальчишеской спине.

Рука Джаккара привычно потянулась коснуться мягкой шерсти на спине, но огрубевшие пальцы наткнулись на твёрдость выступающих позвонков, невиданную прежде мягкость кожи и жар чужого тела, танцующий поверх кожи, расписанной чёрными линиями, подражающими следам когтей зверя, и остроугольными, не плавными фигурами.

После пары движений, которыми Джаккар проследил кончиками пальцев путь от тонкой шеи, не скрытой волосами упавшими на плечи, до ложбинки меж ягодиц, мальчишка принялся издавать звуки, похожие на мурчание, и мелко затрясся.

Дрожь возбуждения под кончиками пальцев позволила Джаккару выйти из транса и мужчина рывком перевернул своего ягуара на спину, ложась на него сверху, меж разведённых в стороны ног.

Гладя горячие бёдра, скользя жадными руками по тонкой талии и касаясь губами тёмных горошин сосков, Джаккар резко и быстро тёрся пахом о пах Звёздочки, что метался под ним, терзаемый переизбытком чувств.

Стоны мальчишки дурманили воину голову похлеще благовоний Тенсея, воображение без всяких трав и отваров превращало разметавшиеся по светлой тигриной шкуре волосы в чёрное золото, а рисунки на гибком теле разрастались по коже ещё сильнее.

Метя острые ключицы тёмными следами, выпивая силы в глубоких поцелуях, мужчина излился одновременно со Звёздочкой, окрашивая его смуглую кожу на животе ещё одним кляксообразным рисунком.

— Д-дж-а-а-ак-ка-а-а-р-р-р, — наконец выговорил мальчишка, словно впервые почувствовавший в полную силу своё горло и счастливо улыбнулся нависшему над ним Джаккару. — Д-дж-ак-ка-а-р-р, — повторил он радостно и приподнял голову, чтобы лизнуть его в краешек губ.

— Да, моя Звёздочка, — прошептал Джа с улыбкой, вдавливая мальчишку в шкуры ещё сильнее, глубоко и жадно целуя.


End file.
